


Friends With Benefits

by snapdragon76



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is a Snack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Horny bitches, OTP Feels, Sex, Smut, dickbabs, it is known, so much thirst, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Barbara is feeling frustrated. Her best friend offers a solution. Will it solve her problem, or just causeeven more problems?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of the blue. Just an excuse to write more smutty DickBabs fics with looooots of thirst involved. What can I say, these sexy bitches own me.

Barbara groaned.

It was a long night of patrolling. 

She was tired.

She was hungry.

She was horny.

And her feet hurt.

Three of those problems she could deal with once she got home with a decent meal and some rest.

The other one, though...

It didn’t help matters that she was partnered with Dick.

More often than not, she enjoyed being partnered with Dick. He was fun, and he helped to make long nights more bearable.

This time, however…

She couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming all over his body as he was wearing his skin-tight costume. 

It didn’t hide much of anything.

Especially as he was crouched beside her, scanning the rooftops, and she could make out the defined curves of his ass.

What an ass it was.

It was voted the ‘Best Ass in Gotham’ at one point.

Barbara found she could not disagree.

However, the complication was that it was attached to her best friend.

She always knew Dick was attractive. She wasn’t blind.

And as they got older, it was harder and harder to ignore just how attractive he was.

It had been a while since she’d had sex. 

Too long.

Why was that thought in her mind right now?

Oh, yes. Dick’s ass.

It was a line Barbara didn’t feel they could cross.

They were friends and partners. They couldn’t be anything more than that.

She pushed those thoughts away and ignored the growing heat in between her thighs. 

Or the image of Dick’s dark head in between them.

Good God, she needed to get laid.

_Damn him and his sexy ass._

Barbara sighed.

“Everything OK, BG?” a deep voice said.

Dick was still monitoring the rooftops when he spoke, his back towards her.

_No. I want to climb my best friend like a tree._

“Hunky-dory, N-Dubs,” she said.

Dick turned towards her slightly, his eyes hidden by the lenses in his mask, but she knew they were trained on her.

“You sure about that?” he asked.

“Yes. It’s just been a long day followed by an even longer night,” she replied, weariness seeping into her voice.

Dick stood and stretched slightly. All it did was focus her attention on his lithe body even more.

“I’m sure the big guy will give us the all-clear soon. It’s a pretty slow night tonight.”

“I’m sure you’re right. I’m just looking forward to the pajamas and hot tea I have waiting for me at home,” she said.

Dick quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Got someone waiting?” His tone was mirthful, but she thought she detected a hint of jealousy in his voice.

_Interesting._

“Nope,” she said, popping the P sound a little. “Just me and Netflix.”

Barbara flicked her eyes to Dick’s face. His expression was neutral. She wished he didn’t have those lenses over his blue eyes so she could read them better. That might’ve been deliberate, though.

She was slightly glad that he changed his mask color to blue, because even though she couldn’t see his eyes, it was as if she could look into the deep blue pools and lose herself just for a little while.

She didn’t have that luxury. Her mask didn’t have built-in lenses. Her eyes were an open book.

Maybe it’s why she still wore glasses on occasion. They could hide more than her mask did.

A voice crackled in her communicator in her ear.

“Looks like it’s a wrap for tonight. Get some rest, everyone,” Bruce’s deep voice sounded in her ear.

She sighed in relief.

“Roger,” Dick replied.

He looked at her again.

“I guess I’ll see ya then,” he told her, somewhat hesitantly.

“Yeah. Get some rest, OK?” she answered.

“You too, Red.”

She readied her grapple and shot it, swinging her way back to her apartment. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for just her living on a grad school student’s budget. It was clean and affordable and easily accessible to the roof with wide windows so that she could come and go with ease.

Barbara sighed as she climbed through the window. It was a beautiful night, and she was looking forward to snuggling in her pajamas and relaxing.

Although the horniness still hadn’t gone away.

She may need to forgo the tea and have wine instead. 

Barbara peeled off her costume and hung it up to air out. She put her copper locks up in a ponytail and slid into a pair of pajama shorts and a thin t-shirt. 

She shook her limbs out and rolled her neck to get the kinks out.

She was headed to her living room when she heard a knock at her front door.

Looking through the peephole, she saw a familiar handsome face.

She smiled to herself, the warmth in her abdomen returning with a vengeance.

_I should’ve known…_

She swung the door open, greeting the man on her doorstep. His coal-black hair was tousled, and his blue eyes were twinkling. His cheeks were slightly red, probably from swinging through the city.

“Hey. Can I come in?” he asked.

“Sure, come on in, Dick,” she said, standing aside to let him in.

He was wearing a pair of slim-fit jeans and a t-shirt, both of which hugged his muscles nicely.

_Stop, Barbara. Don’t even go there. No matter how nice his ass looks in those jeans._

“I’d figure you’d be back at your place,” she said, heading to the kitchen to fix them both some tea.

“Yeah, I thought about it, but I thought I’d pop in on my bestie for a bit if that’s OK.”

Barbara filled the kettle at the sink and then turned and placed it on the stove. She got down two mugs and opened the cupboard where she kept the tea.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind you stopping by,” she commented, leaning against the wall of the dining room, where the entrance to the kitchen was.

Dick sat down on the sofa, making himself comfortable. She knew he didn’t have to ask. He was more than welcome at her place, just as much as she was at his. It was the kind of friendship they had.

He stretched his arms over his head, causing the muscles in his biceps to bulge. Barbara’s mouth suddenly went dry.

She busied herself in the kitchen to try and distract herself from the beautiful man in her living room.

She’d had a crush on him for a while now. Although, now that she was a little older, she thought it was absurd to think of it as a ‘crush.’ High school girls get crushes. Grown women get… well, she wasn’t sure what it was called.

Infatuated?

Barbara prepared the tea for the two of them and took their mugs out into the living room. Dick accepted his with thanks and took a sip, not bothering to let it cool first.

He winced and set the mug down on the table in front of him. Barbara held hers in her hands, letting the heat creep up from her hands to her arms, which she’d noticed had gotten a few goosebumps.

Dick directed the blue blaze of his eyes to her.

“So, what’s going on?” he asked.

Barbara gazed into the mug of tea in her hands as if it held all the answers in the world.

“What do you mean?” she questioned, feigning ignorance.

She should’ve known he wouldn’t be fooled.

“You seemed a little off tonight. Like your mind was elsewhere. You can talk to me, you know, Babs,” he commented, his eyebrow raised.

He looked so devilishly handsome right now. It was almost unbearable.

“Just a lot on my mind.”

_You have no idea…_

“Like what?” he continued. She knew he wasn’t going to stop asking her questions unless she gave him a decent answer. 

She sighed.

“Look, if it’s lady troubles, you won’t embarrass me if you want to talk about it. I don’t embarrass easily.”

“I know,” she said, sitting her tea down. “It’s just— I can’t explain it.”

_Yes, how do I tell my best friend I’ve been picturing him naked and all the things I want him to do to me?_

Dick shifted on the sofa, tucking his leg under his knee and resting his arm on the back of the couch and propping his head with his hand. Barbara took every ounce of restraint not to stare at his bulging bicep.

“I’d been thinking of maybe trying one of those dating apps. I haven’t… been with anyone in a while, and I think it’s beginning to get to me,” she confessed.

She looked over and saw Dick staring at her, his ordinarily full lips drawn in a thin line and the muscle of his jaw twitching slightly.

“Sooooo, let me get this straight,” he said evenly. “You want to join a dating app… so that you can get some?”

Barbara shrugged. 

“Well, if I get a boyfriend out of it, it won’t be a total loss. Granted, I haven’t had a lot of luck in the dating department, but maybe this time, my luck will change. I’m not worried about not being able to defend myself if that’s what you were wondering. I’m more than capable.”

Dick ran his hand through his dark locks, gripping them tightly.

“It’s not that. I know you are more than capable of defending yourself. I just think you deserve more than having your bell rung by a random stranger is all,” he said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Barbara shrugged again.

“It’s not important anyway. My sex life is a drop in the water of the ocean of other things going on out there,” she said, gesturing out her window. 

The air felt tense like there was this dense cloud of awkwardness hanging between them.

Dick was silent for a long time. Barbara continued to sip on her tea while his remained untouched.

She glanced over at him, and his expression was neutral, but she could see a storm of thoughts behind his eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she said, breaking the silence.

He flicked his eyes to her, and she thought she detected a hint of darkening in his irises. 

“Don’t do it,” he said quietly.

“Hmm?”

He cleared his throat.

“Don’t go on some faceless app for a booty call. You deserve better than that, Babs. You should be with someone who cares about you, not some rando who just wants to get his dick wet with a hot redhead…” he trailed off.

_Wait? Did he say I was hot?_

“Just forget I said anything. Listen, I won’t do it. It was just a crazy idea I had.”

She stood abruptly and took her tea mug and started towards the kitchen.

“What about me?”

She froze. Did he just say…

Barbara turned and looked at Dick. He was looking at her with an earnestness on his face she hadn’t seen before.

“What?” she stuttered.

He rose from the couch and walked over to her.

“What about me? We’re friends, right? I can… help you with your situation, if you’d let me.”

She blinked a few times, not sure if she’d heard him right.

“What are you trying to say, Dick?”

He took the mug from her and set it on the counter. He took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

“I’m saying, what if we come to some sort of arrangement. You and me, no strings attached. As friends.”

Her moss green eyes bored into his sea-blue ones.

“Like friends with benefits sort of thing?” she questioned with disbelief.

“Yes, exactly. You and I have sex. As friends. I’m not seeing anyone, and neither are you. Nothing else between us has to change. We are comfortable with each other; we know each others’ secret identities; we like a lot of the same things. It’ll be perfect,” he explained, running his thumbs over her hands.

Barbara’s heart thumped faster in her chest.

Was he serious? The two of them have sex? No strings attached?

It was almost too good to be true.

Sensing her hesitation, Dick spoke up.

“I’ll let you think about it, OK? No pressure. If you don’t want to, we won’t, and we can go on as if I never even suggested it. I know it’ll be harder for you with your eidetic memory and all, but we can put it all behind us.”

She chewed on her bottom lip. She’d be lying if she hadn’t wondered what he’d be like in bed. She’d heard enough rumors about his sexual prowess.

She also knew how exaggerated rumors could be as well.

“OK, I’ll give it some thought. I’ll give myself 48 hours to think it over,” she declared.

Dick smiled. He had such a beautiful smile. And she had wondered how his lips would feel on hers.

And on other areas of her body.

“Good. I’ll go and let you think about it. We’ll talk later, OK.”

She nodded.

Dick gave her a peck on the cheek and saw himself out. He threw her a wink before closing the door behind him.

Sex with Dick Grayson. The very thought sent spirals of warmth cascading through her core. 

So she had 48 to see if she could talk herself out of it.

And face whatever consequences would follow if she couldn’t.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara gives serious thought to what Dick proposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, have another chapter. As many of you know, I tend to favor lots of thirst when I write, and this chapter will be no exception. Let's face it, Dick Grayson is a snack and a half.

Have you ever looked at someone so beautiful, it almost made you weep at how beautiful they were, like an excellent piece of art?

Dick Grayson was that person for Barbara.

Just looking at him sometimes made her heart skip a beat, and her knees go weak.

Everything about him was beautiful.

His hair, which was lush and thick and vibrant black color, it shined almost blue in a particular light.

His eyes, which were a deep and dark blue, it was like looking into the depths of the ocean and getting lost in the waves.

His lips, which were pink and full and luscious and looked so soft and pillowy, and she thought of how they’d feel on her skin.

His jawline, which was sharp and defined like granite which would darken with stubble on some days and be smooth and satiny on others.

Let’s not even get started on his muscles, which fit his lean frame like they were sculpted to him by the hand of an artist. They moved and glided under his skin like smooth silk, but were hard and firm and strong where it counted the most.

And of course, his amazing ass, which spoke for itself. Firm and tight and muscular. 

Dick was beautiful in other ways, too, not just physically.

He was kind and loyal and funny. He garnered the respect of so many in their costumed superhero community that people would follow his lead almost instantly. He had lost his parents so young, but he never let that dampen his enthusiasm for life in general. He had this way of bringing the best out of everyone. 

Barbara groaned and tossed and turned in her sleep. Ever since Dick had proposed that they start friends with benefits arrangement, he was at the forefront of her thoughts.

She kept waffling back and forth as to why she should (and shouldn’t) take him up on his proposal. Maybe it was in part due to her sexual frustrations, but also not wanting to ruin what they had already.

Still, the thoughts of him being close to her and making her body hum with pleasure in ways she’d never known before definitely had an appeal, mainly since she’d started feeling something much more than friendship towards him. 

But it wasn’t something she could put her finger on quite yet.

It was aggravating.

Barbara never considered herself to be a jealous person. Yet every time she saw him with a new girl, she felt a little twinge inside her chest. 

There was the acrobat, the alien princess, the painter.

The bartender…

She’d hidden it well. Even when she dated others, like Ethan and Luke.

And Bard, brief as it was.

She’d never admit that she wanted to know what it was like to feel his skin next to hers. To feel what it was like to have him move on top of her. Inside of her.

Barbara could feel the heat building up in her core already.

However, no matter what, she never felt like she could truly be herself with them. Like she had to keep a side of herself hidden. 

It was the case with most of the men in her life, even her dad.

It was different with Dick.

With him, it was as if she could tell him anything, and he’d understand. He had a secret identity too, so she never had to hide that part of herself from him.

She guessed the only thing she ever hid from him was how deep her feelings for him were. It was the only wall of hers she never let down in front of him. 

Maybe it was time to start breaking those particular walls down once and for all.

Barbara sighed.

_Might as well jump into this with both feet before I lose my nerve._

She reached over and texted Dick. She knew he was probably asleep, but she wanted to let him know before she over thought it and chickened out. 

_**OK. I’ll do it.** _

She placed her phone back on her nightstand and closed her eyes to try and go back to sleep. 

An alert beeped on her phone.

_**Great! How about I stop by tomorrow?** _

Her heart stuttered in her chest. This was gonna happen. She took a few calming breaths and typed back.

_**Looking forward to it.** _

Another ping.

_**;-)** _

God, he’s so cheeky.

Barbara settled back into her pillows and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were filled with Dick and her together in between the sheets, doing incredible things to one another.

It was the first full night’s sleep she’d had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, folks! Smut is coming!! And very soon! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on this being a multi-chap fic, but I guess it is now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!!


End file.
